


¿Me amarás todavía?

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Curse Breaking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Instigator!Belle, No dark one's curse, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, fairies do shady things, no second ogre's war, se irán sumando personajes a medida que avance el fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: En un castillo en las afueras de Avonlea, Lady Belle es víctima de una misteriosa enfermedad, que la hace delirar por las noches, sin que los médicos descubran cómo curarla. Un hilandero venido del otro extremo del Bosque Encantado será clave para un desenlace feliz.Las apariencias son rara vez todo lo que muestran.





	1. El Forastero y la Estrella del Alba

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a Marychovy su paciente labor de betareader.

Una mujer envuelta en una capa verde caminaba de un lado a otro bajo los árboles del lindero del bosque. Sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente a proteger su abultado vientre cuando otra figura vestida de negro apareció de la nada a pocos pasos.

\- _¿Lo tienes?_ Se apresuró a decir, intentando disimular el nerviosismo de su voz, agradeciendo interiormente la profunda oscuridad de aquella noche.

\- _¿No di acaso mi palabra?_ , contestó la de negro extendiendo un frasquito que contenía un líquido dorado.

Un par de ojos azules como zafiros brillaron debajo de la capucha verde.

-  _¿Cuál es el precio?_

La figura de la capa negra extendió la mano, una mano larga y fina; con un movimiento rápido, arrancó un par de cabellos de la cabeza de la otra, que no pudo reprimir una exclamación de dolor.

\- _Con esto y la promesa de un favor en el futuro bastará._

Los ojos azules consideraron durante largos segundos el frasquito dorado que brillaba tentador bajo la luz de la luna. Finalmente dijo:

\- _Trato hecho._

\- _Trato hecho_ , hizo eco la otra voz, entregándole la poción y un pequeño pergamino. - _cuando nazca, dale de beber esto y recita este hechizo con la mano puesta sobre su frente._

La mujer de la capa verde hizo una inclinación de cabeza y dándose vuelta sin contestar, retomó tan rápido como su estado lo permitía el camino de regreso a la villa. Cuando su figura se había vuelto casi indistinguible, una luz azul del tamaño de un pájaro pequeño se acercó a la de la capucha negra y se oyó una voz femenina, firme y seca decir:

\- _Bien hecho, Roja. Estoy orgullosa de ti._

Al oír estas palabras la figura de negro se achicó hasta el tamaño de la luz azul y se transformó en una pequeña luz roja. Se trataba de dos hadas. Guyrapytã Michí, pues tal era el nombre del hada roja, tenía el semblante ensombrecido a pesar del elogio.

\- _¿Crees que funcionará?_ Dijo luego de un largo silencio.

\- _Es nuestra única esperanza._

\- _No me sentí nada bien haciendo esto._

\- _Es por el bien mayor. Vámonos ya._

El hada roja asintió no muy convencida pero siguió a la azul y ambas se perdieron entre las estrellas.

 

_**18 Años después** _

 

\- _Besa mi bota._

\- _Por favor… señor… delante de mi hijo… no…_

\- _Tú me preguntaste cuál era mi precio y yo te lo he dicho._

La mente de Rumplestiltskin corría a toda velocidad, su rostro cuajado en un rictus de angustia y el corazón golpeteándole contra las costillas. Él ya era el cobarde del pueblo y nada iba a cambiar eso. Pero no era justo que Bae tuviera que sufrir aquellas humillaciones. Sin embargo no podía dejar que se llevaran sus hilos; con la venta de aquel día esperaba comprarle a su hijo un par de zapatos nuevos. Al fin cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al piso, tomando la bota cubierta de barro de Hordor y tratando de controlar la revulsión de su estómago para no vomitar, la besó. No era la primera vez y no se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que pudiera ser la última. Con una patada, Hordor lo hizo rodar por el suelo y acto seguido otro golpe fue a parar en su pierna mala. Rumplestiltskin soltó un gruñido de dolor.

\- _¡Papa!_ Exclamó Bae lanzándose hacia su padre.

\- _Esto es lo que le pasa a los cobardes que huyen del frente y traicionan al duque_ , dijo Hordor, más para los circundantes que para el hilandero. - _Que no se os olvide_ \- concluyó, subiéndose a su caballo. El resto de los soldados que venían con él desfilaron delante de Rumplestiltskin escupiendo el suelo delante de él. Cuando por fin desaparecieron, la feria pareció volver a su ruidosidad habitual, aunque cualquiera podía notar la tensión en el ambiente y las indiscretas miradas sucias dirigidas al hilandero y su hijo. Si es que ese era verdaderamente hijo suyo y no de otro, pensaría más de uno. Bae ayudó a su padre a levantarse y este le indicó con un gesto que era hora de juntar las cosas y volverse. Nadie más iba a comprarles nada aquella mañana. Padre e hijo cerraron el puesto, juntaron sus cosas y caminaron a paso lento rumbo a su choza. Luego de varios minutos, Bae preguntó:

\- _¿Por qué soportas todo esto, papá?_

Bae era testigo frecuente del trato que su padre recibía de parte de la gente del pueblo y más aún de la soldadesca, que jamás dejaría de despreciarle por haber huído del frente. La huída había significado para él sacrificar la posibilidad de mejorar su reputación, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para que Bae no fuera huérfano como lo había sido él. Golpes, insultos, desprecios, regateos, todo lo soportaba con su mejor ánimo por amor a su hijo.

\- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

\- _No necesitas un lugar fijo para hilar, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?_

Rumplestiltskin miró a su hijo, leyendo la sinceridad y la inocencia de la pregunta en aquellos ojos tan semejantes a los suyos.

\- _Tú tienes a tus amigos aquí. Además, lo más probable es que los otros pueblos tengan ya su propio hilandero, hijo._

Bae bajó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla contra el pecho, pensativo. Cuando al fin llegaron a la choza, añadió:

\- _Papa…_

\- _Sí, hijo._

\- _Si descubriera que hay un pueblo que no tiene hilandero, ¿Podríamos irnos allí?_

\- _¿Qué pasaría con tus amigos?_

\- _La mayoría de ellos está todo el tiempo intentando evitar que sus padres sepan que juegan con el hijo del cobarde. No son realmente mis amigos y tú eres mi papá. No quiero que te lastimen más._

\- _¿Y aquella chica, Morraine?_

\- _Su padre murió la semana pasada y ella y su madre se fueron a vivir con su familia a Longbourn. Papa, por favor, ¿Lo harías si pudieras?_

\- _Sí, hijo. Te lo prometo: si la oportunidad se presenta, nos iremos._

Bae sonrió con una de aquellas sonrisas que brillaban como un riachuelo bajo el sol y Rumplestilstskin pensó que nada eran las humillaciones que había recibido aquél día cuando se las ponía en la balanza con aquel gesto.

Padre e hijo trabajaron en la rueca hasta el atardecer. Luego de cenar, Bae se acostó en su heno, próximo al hogar y no tardó en dormirse. Rumplestiltskin hizo lo propio, pero no le resultó tan sencillo quedarse dormido. Su mirada se perdió en un ventanuco por el que podían verse las estrellas, incrustadas contra el terciopelo azul del firmamento. El Hilandero a veces tenía la sensación de que, más que observar las estrellas, era observado por ellas. Desvió la mirada que se dirigió esta vez sobre el hogar. La tenue luz amarillenta lamía las zapatillas de Milah, que seguían calentándose en el lugar en que su dueña las dejara el día de su partida. Rumplestiltskin no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella tarde a bordo del Jolly Roger. Tampoco quería pensar en que, aunque fuera difícil criar solo a Bae, su situación económica era más holgada ahora que tenía una boca menos que alimentar y ninguna cuenta pendiente en la taberna.

Quizá con lo que tenía ahorrado… podría vender la vaca y la cabra, e ir matando la próxima oveja que esquilase para tener carne para el viaje. ¿Cuánto le darían por la choza? Comenzó a planear una estrategia para vender los animales sin que se supiera quién era el propietario. Se detuvo a sí mismo. ¿Para qué engañarse? Mientras no salieran de los territorios del duque no faltaría ocasión en que algún grupo de soldados pasara por cualquier nuevo pueblo en el que se asentara y lo reconocieran, llevando también allí su reputación de cobarde. ¿Ir más lejos? ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? Él había pasado toda su vida en los alrededores de Longbourn; no tenía la más mínima idea siquiera de qué era lo que había más allá de las tierras del duque. Por otra parte, para poder salir de aquellos territorios iban a necesitar alguna clase de permiso, que, vista su condición de desertor, iba a serle negado.

Suspiró largamente. Bae se dio la vuelta entre sueños y Rumplestiltskin pudo ver su rostro ahora, algunos rizos rebeldes cubriéndole en parte las facciones. Hasta que Bae no fue un niño de cierta edad y comenzó a dormir aparte, el hilandero no había entendido la atracción que siempre habían sentido sus tías por conversar mientras lo miraban dormir. O hacer que dormía. Tampoco quería recordar algunas de las cosas que en esas ocasiones oyera acerca de su padre. No porque fueran dichas con desprecio u odio, sino precisamente porque eran tristes verdades para aquellas que las discutían. Palpó con la mano la pared encima de la almohada hasta que sus dedos tocaron la fría cerámica de aquel medallón que la menor de sus tías le regalara en su lecho de muerte. Descolgándola de la pared, se puso a mirarla pensativamente hasta que un relámpago interior le iluminó las pupilas. Quizá sí hubiera una manera.

 

***

 

Belle intentaba concentrarse en la conversación que su padre y Lord LeGume estaban teniendo, sin éxito. Hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y Sir Maurice había organizado un baile para celebrarlo, aprovechando la ocasión para formalizar el compromiso entre su hija y Gaston, el hijo mayor de Lord LeGume.

Belle apretó con fuerza el brazo de Gaston. No por cariño - dos años de cortejo no habían cambiado en nada su opinión respecto al caballero - sino para poder sostenerse de pie. Lo que había comenzado como un ligero mareo al atardecer se había transformado con el pasar de las horas en un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de náuseas. Belle estaba segura de que estaba transpirando profusamente.

Sintiendo que no podía aguantar un minuto más el aire viciado de aquella sala y el ruido atronador de la música y las voces, se disculpó con voz temblorosa y salió corriendo en dirección al balcón. Recostó la frente cubierta de sudor contra el frío mármol de una de las columnas. Afuera del castillo todo era quietud: ni la más mínima brisa movía las hojas de los árboles y las estrellas titilaban serenas en el firmamento. El fresco la hacía temblar pero también le aliviaba, aunque fuera un poco.

La princesa Aurora apareció en el balcón. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al ver el rostro enfermo de su amiga.

\- _Belle, ¿Te sientes bien?_

Antes de que pudiera responder nada, todo se oscureció para ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del hada roja proviene del guaraní y significa: "Pequeño Pájaro Rojo".


	2. Peregrinos

La luz del sol hirió los ojos de Belle, despertándola. Chovnia, su nodriza, que acababa de descorrer las cortinas, la miraba con preocupación.

\-  _ Chovnia, ¿Qué ha pasado? _ preguntó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose inusualmente cansada. 

\-  _ Mi señora se desmayó anoche en medio de la fiesta. Ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre, pero se le ha ido al amanecer, así que la hemos dejado dormir. _

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Belle procesaba esta información. Finalmente contestó:

\-  _ Gracias, Chovnia. Ayúdame, por favor. Me siento débil. _

Terminado el aseo, Belle se puso un largo vestido amarillo y habiendo desayunado, se sentó en el bow window de la biblioteca con un suspiro. En sus manos llevaba su libro favorito, aquel que su madre le había legado al morir trece años atrás. En la cubierta, en letras doradas, se leía:  _ Hermann y Dorotea.  _ Belle acarició suavemente el tomo y leyó por milésima vez la dedicatoria que Colette escribiera en letra cursiva de grandes picos: 

_ “Amar es ese milagro que pasa cuando otro corazón habita en el tuyo. Feliz el corazón en el que el de mi Belle haga nido. Nunca dejes de luchar por él” _

Una gruesa lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Belle. Siempre había soñado con ser Dorotea la valiente, aquella mujer capaz de enfrentar en lucha a varios hombres armados pero también de cuidar de los enfermos y los niños. Las más de las veces, sin embargo, se sentía otro Hermann, peleando día tras día por complacer a su padre en todo sin lograrlo nunca. El padre de Hermann amaba a su hijo, tanto como Belle estaba segura de que Maurice la amaba a ella; pero ninguno de los dos parecía entender lo que pasaba en el corazón de sus hijos.

Belle no tenía especial queja contra Gaston; era un hombre atento y capaz, un guerrero de fama. Sin duda alguien a quien se desea tener como aliado, pero ¿Como compañero de vida? Su cortejo había sido un largo escalofrío. En las horas eternas que había pasado con el hijo de Lord LeGume se había preguntado innumerables veces si en el corazón de Gaston cabía algo que no fuera él mismo. Quizá fuera que no era ella la destinada a crear ese milagro. 

Belle entendía las razones de Maurice: si ella no se casaba con un noble poderoso, las chances eran de que Lord LeGume le hiciera la guerra para quedarse con los territorios de Avonlea una vez que su padre hubiera muerto. Por mucho que Maurice quisiera a su hija, no consideraba que sus capacidades de estrategia la fueran a llevar muy lejos en la guerra. 

Belle sabía que una dama ha de sacrificarse siempre por el bien de su pueblo, pero ¿Era esta la única manera? Sabía que si renunciaba a sus derechos un primo lejano se haría con la baronía y Avonlea estaría relativamente segura, pero Maurice jamás lo consentiría. Con un suspiro, volvió a preguntarse si, de haber estado viva su madre, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

La noche sorprendió a Belle inmersa todavía en esos pensamientos y el regreso de la noche marcó también el regreso de la fiebre.

 

***

 

**_18 años antes_ **

 

\-  _ Felicidades, Lady Colette. Es una niña,  _ dijo el médico mientras guardaba el lirio que al toque de la sangre de Colette se había vuelto amarillo.

El rostro de la dama se iluminó por un instante y se apagó enseguida al ver el de su marido.

\-  _ Guarde reposo y evite las comidas pesadas. Volveré a verla dentro de un mes _ , concluyó el doctor Ambrosio ajustándose sus gafas y tomando su valija. Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió fuera con lord Maurice. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de los dos hombres, Colette se acercó a ella de puntillas y aplicó la oreja, justo a tiempo para escuchar al médico decir:

\-  _ Lo siento, mi señor, pero el embarazo ha despertado una enfermedad latente. Es algo que sucede con bastante frecuencia. _

Maurice repuso algo que Colette no pudo descifrar y se oyó otra vez al médico decir:

\-  _ Mi pronóstico… No le quedan muchos años de vida. En cualquier caso, no volverá a quedar embarazada. Eso es seguro. Lo siento mucho. _

Colette ahogó un sollozo, mitad rabia, mitad dolor y se dirigió por el camino que sabía sería el menos frecuentado, a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó allí y hubo cerrado la puerta, había logrado controlar el llanto. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a través de ella a Maurice, rebenque en mano, dirigiéndose hacia los establos. Ella sabía perfectamente el motivo de la inusual tarea: su marido estaba enojado. Colette sabía cuánto había deseado Maurice un hijo varón. Se llevó la mano al vientre. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella ya no estuviera para ayudar a su hija? ¿Qué sería de su niña cuando llegara la hora de casarla?

Colette pensó, sus labios apretándose hasta formar una línea recta, en cómo su marido elegiría un pretendiente para su hija. No, definitivamente no iba a permitir que su pequeña tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que ella. Se dirigió con paso firme a las estanterías. Algo debía de haber, en alguno de esos libros, alguna cosa que le permitiera ayudar a su hija, algo que la pudiera proteger cuando su madre no estuviera allí para defenderla. Luego de varias horas de búsqueda su vista tropezó con un volumen de tapas verdes y dibujos plateados, que nunca había visto antes y cuando lo tomó sintió que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. 

 

***

 

\-  _ ¡Bae! ¡Bae! _

El muchachito se dio vuelta y miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido y los ojos lagañosos.

\-  _ Levántate, hoy tenemos una visita que hacer. _

El chico se levantó, se vistió y tomó su desayuno en silencio. Su padre solía bromear con que parecía hijo de un noble: era incapaz de estar lúcido temprano en la mañana. De todos modos se las ingeniaba para hacer una buena cantidad de tareas estando casi dormido.

Era una mañana muy fría y la helada cubría el pasto a los lados del camino. Bae, un poco más despierto ahora, preguntó:

\-  _ ¿A quién vamos a ver? _

_ \- A un tío mío, Abelardo. _

_ \- ¿Abelardo? Nunca me has hablado de él. _

_ \- Bueno, es que este tío mío… es monje… y a los monjes es mejor no importunarlos. _

_ \- Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos yendo a verle? _

_ \- Porque necesitamos su ayuda. _

_ \- Ah,  _ contestó el chico, que, no estando aún despierto del todo, consideró la respuesta como suficiente.

Retornado el silencio, el hilandero volvió a tener frente a sí el recuerdo que le había asaltado la noche anterior. Allí estaba él, jovencito asustado, intentando calmar la fiebre y los dolores de aquella que había sido, junto con su hermana Bárbara, lo más parecido que había tenido a una madre. Se daba cuenta sin embargo de que la muerte no demoraría mucho en venir a llevársela.

\-  _ Rumple, my beautiful boy  _ \- le había dicho ella con voz entrecortada -  _ estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Eres trabajador, sobrio, despierto, leal… me queda uno solo consejo para darte: pase lo que pase, nunca recurras a las hadas. _

La mujer cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de continuar con gran esfuerzo:

\-  _ Para ellas somos como mariposas, que un día están y al siguiente ya no. No somos más que peones en un juego. Si llegas a necesitar ayuda… ve al monasterio y habla con tu tío Abelardo. Prométeme que lo harás _ , concluyó, mirándolo tan fijamente a los ojos como su estado febril se lo permitía.

Él, con el rostro lloroso y contraído, no había hecho más que asentir. Nunca antes había acudido a su tío en busca de ayuda, pero esta vez la ocasión había llegado.

Pronto tuvieron ante ellos las silenciosas y serias paredes de piedra del monasterio. Rumplestiltskin golpeó la puerta de la portería y el eco de los aldabonazos retumbó por el bosque. Pasaron varios segundos que se hicieron eternos antes de que un pequeño ventanuco se abriera y una voz masculina, aguda y cascada los saludara. El hilandero devolvió el saludo y se presentó:

\-  _ Mi nombre es Rumplestiltskin y este es mi hijo, Baelfire. Venimos a visitar al hermano Abelardo… él es mi tío _ , concluyó, dudando si convenía añadir algo más.

\-  _ Abelardo… Abelardo… Abelardo…  _ \- musitó la voz del otro lado de la puerta -  _ ¡Abelardo! ¡Claro! _

Se oyó el ruido de trancas y goznes y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un hombre flaco y pequeño, es decir, una cabeza más bajo que Rumplestiltskin, envuelto en un amplio hábito de color marrón. Su larguísima barba canosa le llegaba a la cintura, donde la sostenía un cinturón. Su rostro, también pequeño, albergaba sin embargo un par de ojos negros grandes, redondos y brillantes. Llevaba el cabello rapado como es costumbre de los monjes, aunque era evidente que también se estaba quedando calvo.

\-  _ ¡Pasen, pasen por favor! _ \- invitó -  _ ¿Les apetece un té? _

Rumplestiltskin puso la mano en el hombro de Bae para indicarle que entrara. Dentro de la portería un fuego ardía alegremente en un hogar. Frente al fuego y a los costados había unos toscos bancos de madera y una tabla apoyada en unos caballetes bajos. Un gato gris pasó ronroneando contra el hábito del monje mientras este cerraba la puerta y echaba una de las trancas.

\-  _ Siéntense, siéntense, por favor, _ añadió gestualizando con la mano mientras ponía agua a calentar. 

Ambos visitantes obedecieron hesitantes. 

\-  _ Así que, Rumplestiltskin y Baelfire… Tú has de ser entonces el hijo de Malcolm, ¿Cierto? _

El hilandero asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

\-  _ Osea que eres el chico que siempre venía con Catalina y Bárbara… el hilandero del pueblo, pues. Eres un artesano muy talentoso,  _ añadió mientras acercaba el té y unas tazas de latón -  _ vinieron la otra vez a intentar revendernos unas piezas de hilo marrón que creo habrán sido tuyas. Por el precio al que las ofrecían nos pareció robado, así que decidimos no comprarlas. _

El monje fijó la mirada en Rumplestiltskin y este desvió la vista hacia el fuego. No quería sonar grosero, pero no podía pasarse toda la mañana en el monasterio de charla.

\-  _ ¿Puedo hablar con mi tío ya? _

_ \- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto, cierto! El hermano Abelardo falleció el mes pasado, mi pésame  _ \- contestó el monje ofreciéndoles las tazas humeantes -  _ Pero quizá yo pueda ayudarlos en su lugar. ¿Salvoconducto de peregrinos es lo que necesitan, verdad? _

_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Có…?  _ tartamudeó Rumplestiltskin.

El monje se detuvo y lo miró fijo otra vez. El hilandero se dio cuenta de que el hombre era bizco. Poniendo una expresión grave, contestó:

\-  _ Sé cómo reconocer un alma desesperada. _

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los dos visitantes.

\-  _ Es broma _ \- dijo sonriendo con un guiño el monje, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para darse impulso y ponerse de pie -  _ Cuando yo era apenas un muchachito como tú _ \- se dirigía a Bae -  _ todo lo que quería era ser monje, pero mis padres tenían otros planes para mí. El día en que iba a anunciarles mi decisión los descubrí pactando mi matrimonio con la hija de un amigo de mi padre. Esa misma noche pedí permiso para irme de peregrinación como preparación para la boda y me lo concedieron. A la mañana siguiente salí de Avonlea. Este fue el primer monasterio lo suficientemente lejano que encontré y no he salido de aquí desde entonces. _

Mientras hablaba, se había dirigido a la estantería y tomado de ella una serie de pergaminos, pluma y un tintero; había regresado y depositado todo sobre la mesa.

\-  _ ¿Có… cómo es Avonlea? Quiero decir, ¿Se puede peregrinar allí? Hemos oído hablar de ese lugar _ .

Bae, que había escuchado la conversación en silencio y se preguntaba si todo esto no sería alguna clase de sueño extraordinariamente vívido, miró boquiabierto a su padre. Bueno, estrictamente hablando no era una mentira, pero igual.

\-  _ Oh, sí, sí, es una villa de tamaño mediano, sobre la costa. El clima es cálido: Avonlea es la ciudad de las flores, porque no terminan de caer las de una planta, que comienzan a brotar pimpollos en otra. Ah, por supuesto, está el santuario de Nuestra Señora de Avonlea, que es lugar de peregrinación. _

_ \- ¿Cómo se puede viajar hasta allí? _

El monje extendió un pergamino en el cual se veía una enorme extensión de tierra, cubierta en parte por bosque, en parte por montaña y en parte por cultivos. Se trataba de un mapa del Bosque Encantado. 

\-  _ Esta es Longbourn _ \- señaló el monje con el dedo sobre el mapa -  _ el camino más corto es atravesando Nottingham y el bosque de Sherwood; luego hay que bordear la región de Nostos y dirigirse hacia el sur, hasta el río Figeloar. Del otro lado del río encontrarán la villa. _

\-  _ ¿Cuánto nos llevará el viaje? _

_ \- En condiciones normales y contando con buen tiempo, poco más de un mes… pero…  _ señaló con la pluma el bastón del hilandero.

Los hombros de Rumplestiltskin se desplomaron, pero cuando vio la sonrisa entusiasmada de Bae, se recompuso. Después de todo, era claro que no se podía ir lejos y a la vez demorar poco en llegar. Ambos miraron entonces al monje y asintieron con la cabeza. Este comenzó a escribir, diciendo en voz alta:

_ -”Yo, fray Buenaventura de san Juan, subprior y portero de este monasterio de san Edelredo de Longbourn, expido el presente salvoconducto a favor de Rumplestiltskin, hilandero bajo la jurisdicción de dicha ciudad y de su hijo Baelfire, que marchan a Avonlea con intención de visitar el santuario de Nuestra Señora de Avonlea para expiación de sus pecados. Se ruega a las autoridades civiles y militares no les pongan impedimento alguno en su marcha, antes bien, les presten cuantos auxilios necesiten para el feliz cumplimiento de su peregrinación. Dado a los 7 días del mes de…” _

_ \- ¿Puede agregar algo? _

El monje detuvo la pluma y arqueó una ceja.

\-  _ Nuestras ruecas… para dar limosna. _

_ \- Oh, por supuesto, claro, claro: “No les sean retenidas las ruecas que llevan consigo, puesto que las cargan para alivio de sus necesidades y las de los pobres y se encuentran por tanto bajo la protección de este monasterio”. _

Luego de firmar y sellar el pergamino, el monje lo enrolló cuidadosamente con un tiento y se lo entregó a Rumplestiltskin.

\-  _ ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos? _

_ \- Mi casa…  _

_ \- Conozco un matrimonio de campesinos muy serios y responsables a los que no les importaría encargarse de cuidarla. _

De todo peregrino se espera que regrese, tarde o temprano, a su tierra; el precio de aquel salvoconducto era la imposibilidad de vender su casa. Pero por su hijo el hilandero estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más. Bae miraba alternativamente a su padre y al monje, no creyendo lo que veía. En unos pocos minutos más el hermano Buenaventura había terminado de redactar el testimonio por el cual los bienes del hilandero quedaban bajo la protección del monasterio, Rumplestiltskin marcó una x en el lugar donde debería ir su firma y todo el negocio quedó cerrado. Abriendo su morral, entregó al monje una madeja de hilo de lana color marrón. El monje lo tomó, se arrodilló, inclinó la cabeza hasta besar el piso y rechazando las protestas de padre e hijo, les agradeció su generosidad. Ya en la puerta, los despidió diciendo:

\-  _ Que el Altísimo los guarde y los proteja en el camino; que aleje de ustedes los enemigos y ponga al alcance a los amigos; les conceda un tiempo sereno y llegar sanos y felices a destino. ¡Adiós! _

La pesada puerta de madera se cerró detrás de los que ahora eran oficialmente peregrinos, despidiéndolos con el sonido metálico de las alcayatas y las cerraduras.


	3. Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin y Bae parten al fin y tienen un encuentro providencial en el bosque de Sherwood. Mientras tanto, la enfermedad de Belle se agrava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para determinar la ruta que recorren Rumple y Bae me he basado en el mapa del Bosque Encantado elaborado por PeterElUnico.

 

**_18 años atrás…_ **

 

Apenas se hubo despedido de Maurice, el doctor Ambrose se alejó rápidamente del castillo para detenerse a los pocos kilómetros. Luego de haberse cerciorado de que nadie lo seguía, se bajó del carro que manejaba y se adentró unos cuantos pasos entre los árboles. Llamó entonces con voz fuerte: _¡Reul Ghorm!_ No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer al hada rodeada de su luz azul.

\- _Es una niña, ha de ser ella_ , dijo el hombre sacando del bolso el lirio amarillento y ofreciéndoselo al hada, que lo tomó cuidadosamente y preguntó:

\- _¿Lady Colette lo sabe?_

_\- Sí, yo mismo le he dado la noticia._

_\- Muy bien, sanador, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo._

El hombre inclinó la cabeza.

\- _Supongo que con esto quedamos a mano_ , añadió tentativamente.

\- _Así es_ \- dijo el hada con una sonrisa.

_\- Me retiro entonces._

El sanador retomó su camino y el hada Azul volvió al hogar de las hadas. Una vez allí, llamó en voz alta: _¡Guyrapitã Michí!_

Un hada roja apareció inmediatamente a su lado. El hada azul produjo un encantamiento sobre el lirio amarillento, que brilló azul por un instante antes de recuperar su color anterior. Luego hizo aparecer un pequeño domo sobre la flor y se la entregó a la otra hada diciéndole:

\- _Este lirio está vinculado a la hija de los señores de Avonlea. Es tu responsabilidad de ahora en más revisarla todos los días y notificarme de cualquier cambio que aprecies. Especialmente, si comienza a marchitarse o si brilla. ¿Está claro?_

 

Guyrapitã Michí disimuló un estremecimiento asintiendo con la cabeza. Conocía el encantamiento. El hada azul se volvió hacia una estantería en busca de un libro y el hada roja interpretó que debía marcharse, pero la otra la detuvo:

\- _Es necesario que Lady Colette recurra a nosotras. Cuando ella llame con este libro_ \- sacudió en el aire un libro verde con decoraciones plateadas - _quiero que te encargues de aparecer y de arreglar los detalles con ella. Confío en que harás todo lo posible para ocultar tu verdadera identidad._

_\- Estás… ¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará? ¿Por qué yo?_

_\- Roja, ya hemos discutido esto. Hemos esperado este momento durante años. Además, la profecía…_

_\- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero qué tal si…_

_\- En ese caso, no será culpa nuestra. Habremos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano._

Y dicho esto, el hada azul hizo desaparecer el libro y se retiró inmediatamente a su flor. El hada roja quedó allí donde estaba parada, los ojos mirando con preocupación la flor que flotaba en el aire dentro de domo.

 

**_18 años después..._ **

 

Rumplestiltskin miró el fuego y calculó cuánto tiempo más podía dejar pasar antes de que fuera imprescindible levantarse a reavivarlo. Su pierna le dolía horrores, pero no quería moverse para no despertar a Bae, a quien tenía envuelto en su capa para tratar de darle el poco  calor que podía producir.

Había pasado más de un mes y medio desde el día en que cerrara por última vez la puerta de su choza y tomara junto con su hijo el camino de salida del pueblo.

Lo había hecho con nostalgia, sin duda: aquella casita había sido el fruto de sus esfuerzos y la había construído cantando y silbando, poniendo en cada detalle la ilusión de la familia que pronto formarían con Milah; había imaginado las veladas tranquilas, todos juntos alrededor del hogar, la rueca girando y las castañas tostándose en el fuego; había imaginado varias cabecitas morenas y repletas de cabello ensortijado corriendo y riendo en el frente junto al camino en una tibia tarde de primavera.

Aún cuando su salida de la guerra de los ogros y sus consecuencias habían truncado aquellos sueños, ese era el lugar al que había cargado orgulloso en sus brazos a su nueva esposa; el lugar donde Bae había sido concebido y donde había nacido, aunque él no hubiera estado para verlo; aquel había sido el lugar donde había hecho todas las memorias felices con su hijo.

Bae, viendo las sombras que oscurecían el rostro de su padre, había comenzado a silbar una melodía alegre, apreciando con sus ojos inteligentes el efecto de la música. Rumplestiltskin se había sonreído y había unido su silbido al de Bae, animándose con la idea de que aquello no era el fin, sino un nuevo comienzo, la oportunidad de hacer juntos nuevos recuerdos.

Los primeros días del viaje habían sido inmejorables: el cielo cubierto de nubes había aligerado la caminata bajo el sol; los campos, ya prontos para la cosecha, les habían permitido hacerse de grano y frutas a lo largo del camino.

Al llegar al límite de las tierras del duque, entendió, como nunca antes por qué los hombres son tentados por el poder y sucumben a menudo a sus encantos. Antes de la guerra había conocido lo que era ser respetado en cierta medida, pero nunca antes había experimentado lo que era ser temido. Una patrulla los había detenido y el brillo en los ojos de la soldadesca revelaba el deseo de humillar al cobarde; su alegría se transformó en miedo y disgusto a la vista del salvoconducto. Era cosa sabida que quien ponía la mano sobre un peregrino se arriesgaba a ser objeto de terribles maldiciones. Rumplestiltskin se había llenado de satisfacción al verles devolver el pergamino sin decir palabra y continuar su camino.

Como sea, si bien haber dejado atrás las tierras del duque era un gran alivio, el bosque había probado ser una prueba mucho más dura de lo previsto. La primera parte del camino, hecha por la senda real y entre los campos, con tiempo favorable, había sido recorrida rápidamente y Rumplestiltskin había abrigado la esperanza de llegar a Avonlea en el tiempo calculado por el monje. Sin embargo, el bosque de Sherwood no se parecía en nada a los pequeños montes que rodeaban Longbourn. Siendo más grande y más antiguo que estos, no había en él árboles bajos de los que poder recoger huevos. por otro lado el suelo del bosque se encontraba recubierto de raíces y enredaderas, única vegetación capaz de crecer en un lugar que recibiera tan poca luz solar. El tiempo seco que tanto les había ayudado en el primer tramo había imposibilitado el crecimiento de las setas comestibles en el suelo del bosque.

Antes de partir, Rumple y Bae habían hecho todas las galletas que habían podido con la harina y el aceite que habían conseguido; habían carneado también la última oveja que les quedaba y habían hecho tasajo con su carne. Rumplestiltskin había razonado que, contando con poder conseguir huevos, setas y frutos en el camino, aquello bastaría para atravesar el bosque. Lo inhóspito del lugar, sumado a su dificultad para caminar, el hecho de tener que cargar con las ruecas y los pocos efectos personales que llevaban consigo y lo gastado de sus zapatos los habían retrasado considerablemente. A pesar de que habían racionado la comida, todo lo que les quedaba al momento presente era un par de galletas y un trozo de carne del tamaño de una mano. El bosque, en lugar de aclararse, parecía hacerse cada vez más denso. El estómago de Bae rugió y el hilandero se preguntó si el chico estaría verdaderamente dormido o fingía. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para averiguarlo, un grito agudo perforó el aire.

Padre e hijo se pusieron de pie de un salto, oyendo ahora sí el ruido de las hojas al ser pisadas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se dijeron silenciosamente: _lobos._ Se oyó otro grito proveniente de detrás de los arbustos secos que había a pocos metros de donde estaban acampado. Rumplestiltskin tomó una de las teas del fuego y la hundió entre la hojarasca del arbusto. Una llamarada se alzó rápidamente y los lobos aullaron al fin, revelando su presencia y emprendiendo la retirada. A la luz del fuego Bae vio que uno de los animales arrastraba una figura pequeña… _un niño_. Sin pensarlo tomó otra tea y corrió hacia el animal, que solo soltó a su presa al contacto del fuego sobre su costado. El lobo desapareció de la vista y Bae tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo del niño, soltando la respiración cuando constató que no estaba muerto sino apenas inconsciente.

\- _Respira_ , dio como toda respuesta a la mirada preocupada de su padre.

Entre los dos colocaron al chico sobre la piel de cordero. Se trataba de un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro años de edad, de rostro redondo y cabello ensortijado. ¿Qué hacía en medio del bosque en plena noche? ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? Esas preguntas flotaban en el aire mientras Rumplestiltskin arrancaba los jirones de la parte baja de la pierna del pantalón del niño, dejando al descubierto la dentellada del lobo. Bae palideció. Una cosa era ver ese tipo de herida en una oveja y otra en un ser humano.

\- _Que no se apague el fuego_ , dijo el hilandero en voz baja.

Bae asintió con la cabeza y fue a recoger unos leños para reavivar la fogata. Rumplestiltskin rebuscó en su hatillo por una pieza de tela limpia y empapándola en whiskey la pasó sobre la herida del niño para limpiarla. La criatura gimió y abriendo los ojos comenzó a llorar y berrear. Bae dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo, sin saber qué hacer.

\- _shuush, shuush, niño. Se han ido. No te harán daño. Somos amigos._ dijo Rumple acariciándole el cabello en un intento de calmarlo y colocando su hatillo bajo la cabeza del niño. _Todo estará bien_ _… todo estará bien…_ repitió varias veces con voz tranquila, hasta que el niño dejó de llorar y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente. Entonces añadió: _Ahora tengo que limpiarte la mordida para que no se ponga peor. Va a doler un poco, pero luego verás que te sentirás mejor_ . El niño asintió ligeramente con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Rumplestiltskin revisaba sus bolsillos hasta sacar de uno de ellos una pequeña navaja con empuñadura de hueso. _Mira_ \- dijo entonces, mostrándole el cuchillo - _te pondré esto entre los dientes. Si duele mucho, simplemente lo muerdes, ¿Sí?_ El niño volvió a asentir con aire asustado y abrió la boca lo suficiente como para que el hilandero pudiera poner el mango del cuchillo entre sus dientes y volvió a cerrarla.

Bae veía cómo las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del niño mientras Rumplestiltskin terminaba de limpiar la mordedura, le ponía ungüento y la vendaba con firmeza. Ni una queja salió de labios de la criatura.

\- _Ya está. ¡Muy bien! ¿Tienes hambre?_ dijo al fin, sonriendo, Rumplestiltskin.

El niño volvió a asentir y Bae le dio una galleta. Para entonces el cielo había comenzado a clarear.

\- _¿Cómo te llamas?_ preguntó Bae cuando hubo terminado de comer.

\- _R… R… Ro...land_ , tartamudeó el niño.

\- _Roland, mi nombre es Baelfire y este es mi padre, Rumplestiltskin. ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo? ¿Dónde están tus papás?_

El niño comenzó a hipar y a decir:

\- _Papá y mamá estaban peleando. No quiero que peleen más. Salí a buscar al hada azul. Ella puede hacer que papá y mamá no peleen más._

 _No recurras a las hadas_ , resonó la voz de su tía en la cabeza de Rumplestiltskin.

\- _¿Sabes dónde estamos?_ volvió a preguntar Bae.

\- _El bosque de Sherwood. Yo soy de aquí._

\- _¿Nos puedes llevar hasta donde están tus papás?_

Roland negó con la cabeza. Padre e hijo se miraron. ¿Qué hacer? probablemente a estas alturas los padres del niño habrían notado su ausencia y habrían salido en su búsqueda. Con el escaso alimento que les quedaba, quedarse allí a esperarlos no era una opción. Rumplestiltskin sopesó las diferentes salidas y decidió que lo más sensato era seguir camino y confiar en que los padres de Roland vivieran del lado del bosque que les quedaba por recorrer y no del que habían dejado atrás.

\- _Roland, tus papás seguro te están buscando justo ahora. Nosotros tenemos que seguir camino, pero podemos llevarte un trecho y quizá nos encontremos con ellos. ¿Quieres venir?_

Roland asintió y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se dejó caer de nuevo con un gemido de dolor.

\- _Quédate ahí tranquilo, yo te llevaré_. le dijo Bae haciendo un gesto con la mano. Él y Rumplestiltskin se asearon y comieron las últimas dos galletas que quedaban. Bae cargó entonces todo lo más que pudo su hatillo para aligerar el peso del pequeño carro que Rumplestiltstkin tendría que arrastrar solo ahora, tomó a Roland en sus brazos y partieron caminando lentamente. No había pasado una hora cuando comenzaron a sentir una voz de hombre que gritaba:

\- _¡Roland! ¡Roland!_

 _\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy aquí!_ contestó el niño y detuvieron la marcha.

Pronto apareció frente a ellos un hombre de cabello y barba rubios, que llevaba un arco en la mano izquierda y una aljaba llena de flechas a la espalda. A pesar de ser bastante corpulento, el hombre parecía un enano al lado de los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

El hombre rubio corrió hacia ellos y tomó a Roland de brazos de Bae. Fue entonces cuando notó los vendajes que envolvían la pierna derecha del niño.

\- _¿Qué te ha pasado?_

 _\- Salí a buscar al hada azul y aparecieron unos lobos que querían llevarme. Bael… Bael Fire los hizo correr y Rump… Rum, pel, estil, eskin_ \- se esforzó Roland en pronunciar lo mejor que pudo - _me curó._

\- _Gracias_ \- dijo el hombre, mirando a los viajeros - _mi nombre es Robin, Robin de Locksley, para serviros. ¿Qué os trae al bosque de Sherwood?_

_\- Venimos de Longbourn; vamos a Avonlea en peregrinación._

\- _Pero Longbourn queda a kilómetros de aquí. ¿Habéis hecho todo este camino a pie?_

Ambos asintieron. Robin volvió a mirarlos, su vista acostumbrada a procesar detalles a gran velocidad notó la ligereza de equipaje que llevaban y el aspecto macilento de los dos. Era claro que no se estaban alimentando bien. En la misma mirada notó el bastón de Rumplestiltskin y casi se estremeció al pensar en el dolor y la dificultad para caminar que había soportado aquel hombre por millas y millas… y el que estaba dispuesto a soportar en todas las que le quedaban por recorrer.

\- _Os pido por favor que no os neguéis a aceptar mi hospitalidad, aunque sea por este día, en pago por la hospitalidad que habéis mostrado a mi hijo._ Antes de que pudieran responder nada, dijo a los hombres que venían con él: - _Little John, Dove, ayudadlos con sus cosas._

Dicho esto, tomó un cuerno que colgaba de su cinturón y lo hizo sonar tres veces. Little John y Dove, sin mediar palabra, descargaron a Bae de los bolsos que llevaba, los pusieron en el pequeño carro en el que iban las ruecas y lo cargaron en andas entre los dos como si se tratara de un pequeño cajón. Bae, ahora descargado del peso, pasó el brazo de su padre por encima de sus hombros, para ayudarle a caminar más rápido y con menor dificultad. Luego de larga caminata llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en el que se encontraban unas pequeñas chozas hechas de cortezas de árbol. Un grupo variopinto de hombres y dos mujeres, con aspecto de acabar de llegar de una expedición semejante a la de Robin y sus dos compañeros, estaban armando un fuego y carneando unos animales. Una de las mujeres corrió hacia Robin y tomó a Roland en sus brazos, cubriéndolo de besos. Solo cuando Little John y Dove fueron a depositar su carga junto al fogón fue que notó la presencia de los dos forasteros. Robin los presentó:

\- _Estos son Rum…. ¿Rumplestiltskin?_ \- dijo hesitante, mirando al hilandero, que asintió con la cabeza - _y Baelfire. Ellos son oriundos de Longbourn y van en peregrinación a Avonlea. Encontraron a Roland cuando estaba siendo atacado por unos lobos y lo salvaron. Uno lo mordió, pero Rumplestiltskin le ha curado la herida. Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire, esta es mi esposa, Marian._

La morena esbozó una brillante sonrisa y haciendo una ligera venia, dijo:

\- _Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño Roland. Os veis muy cansados. Venid, seguidme, por favor._

Robin inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y los viajeros siguieron a Marian, que les abrió la puerta de una de las pequeñas chozas y les indicó con un gesto que entraran.

\- _Descansad, por favor, aunque sea unas horas. En cuanto esté la comida vendré a despertaros._

Padre e hijo agradecieron la amabilidad y se dejaron caer sobre los fardos de heno, que les resultaron como colchones rellenos de la más fina lana y se entregaron rendidos a un sueño reparador.

 

***

 

El grito de Belle perforó el aire del silencioso castillo y Maurice, no pudiendo soportar un minuto más la vista del sufrimiento de su hija, salió de su alcoba.

Lo que había comenzado como una ligera fiebre vespertina haría poco más de un mes había ido agravándose de día en día hasta transformarse en una terrible enfermedad. La temperatura había ido en aumento, hasta el punto de producirle espasmos y delirios; unas tres semanas después del comienzo de las fiebres, Chovnia notó que Belle parecía experimentar dolores durante el punto más alto de la fiebre. Ahora, pasadas tres semanas más, Belle gritaba y lloraba inconsolable durante horas y horas, sus manos estrujando las sábanas en un intento de aliviar el dolor. De a ratos sus ojos se abrían y recorrían angustiosamente la habitación como buscando a alguien, sin que reconocieran a ninguno de los presentes.

Así de misteriosamente como la fiebre se apoderaba de ella al anochecer, la abandonaba al salir el sol. Al despertar, Belle no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante la noche. Sin embargo, su cuerpo arrastraba las consecuencias de aquellas luchas cotidianas. Pronto la alegría con la que solía llenar el castillo de sir Maurice fue sustituída por un silencio de enfermería. Llegó el punto en que poco podía hacer más que leer y esto no por mucho rato seguido. Su cabello, otrora lozano y brillante se había vuelto opaco y pajizo. Había adelgazado considerablemente y el color de sus mejillas había desaparecido junto con el brillo de sus ojos, que se encontraban hundidos en sus cuencas detrás de los profundos surcos de sus ojeras. El sol directo le hacía daño tal que debía cubrirse completamente cada vez que deseaba salir.

Maurice ya no sabía qué hacer. La boda de su hija con Gaston se había suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. El doctor Ambrose le decía que seguía buscando un tratamiento y que esperara, pero Moe no sentía que pudiera esperar. No podía verla sufrir de esa manera sin que su corazón se partiera. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala del consejo de guerra y cuando estuvo allí a solas se dejó caer en su sillón y lloró amargamente.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de las hadas, Guyrapitã Michí veía con una mueca triste que el lirio dentro del domo se marchitaba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está muuuy vagamente inspirada en "La Meningitis y su sombra", de Horacio Quiroga.
> 
> Dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas... ¡Déjame un comentario!


End file.
